The Sun and The Sky Remake!
by Cocoa2795
Summary: When Kyoko reliezed her feeling toward her sky


**Author : Cocoa27 desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k**

**Gender: Romance.**

**Disclaimer: KHR will always belong to amano akira-sensei**

**Warning: Maybe a little bit OOC**

**REMAKE STORY**

**-Her Problem-**

The sun is hiding with clouds everywhere. The wind successfully made everyone shiver. Maybe snow will fall onto the Earth soon.

A pair of honey eyes stare at the grey sky. Her hair that has the same color as sunset, looked so beautiful. She looks like a doll, very cute, innocent, and lovely. But her eyes were not so bright like before.

She has a problem, she always denied it until she knew that is too late. Too late to not fall with his kindness, his warmth, his attention, his smile, everything about him. And it is too late to erase this feeling.

She has fallen in love with the crush of her bestfriend.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a teenager with crazy wild brown hair. Everybody in Namimori town know him as Dame-Tsuna, who is good for nothing.

But Kyoko never thought like that, and she is right. Sawada Tsunayoshi is a good person with a big heart and she is really glad that she and her onii-chan can be his friend.

Kyoko sighed, again. Today Haru invited her to the new cake shop in front of the station. Not that she does not want to go, but after she realize about her feeling toward Tsuna, Kyoko really don't know how she should act in front of Haru.

Her bestfriend, has fallen in love with Tsuna before her. And Kyoko don't want her selfish feeling break this friendship.

Kyoko was in her deep thoughts, the reason why she was not looking at her path. She was about to fall onto the road until a warm hand grabbed her wrist. It pulled her so she can stand properly.

"That was so close!" Kyoko widen her eyes when she hear that familiar voice behind her. "Are you okay Kyoko-chan?"

Oh no, that's him. Kyoko bit her lips and not move to see her savior. Because she really know who is he. And Kyoko really don't want to see him right now.

Suddenly the road become interesting now, she looked at it. Not a single word come out from her mouth.

"Kyoko-chan?" He called her again.

Why is his voice like a magnet to her? Why is it with only one call, it can make she turn back and see his pair of honey brown eyes?

And why can a warm smile on his face make her blood turn so hot, like she will melt anytime soon?

Kyoko already knew the answer. A simple answer.

Sasagawa Kyoko has fallen love with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And that's her problem.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows when he was not getting a response from Kyoko. The girl just stare at him with a blank stare. Until she finally talk with her usual smile.

"I'm fine, Tsuna-kun. Thanks for saving me.''

Tsuna give her a relieved smile, "It's not a big deal Kyoko-chan. By the way, where you are going?" Tsuna asked, as they started walking.

"Haru-chan invited me to the new cake shop infront station." Kyoko, who is walking beside Tsuna, answered.

"Oh! I know that shop. I just want to go to buy a new pencil and books for I-pin. And that shop is near to the cake shop. Let's go together Kyoko-chan!" A wide smile can Kyoko saw on his face.

Kyoko nod again, and look at her hand and realized that Tsuna was still holding her wrist. That made Kyoko stopped and so did Tsuna.

Tsuna give her questioning look until he saw his hand. Tsuna face turn red and immediately lets go her hand.

"I'm sorry!" he shout with nervousness.

Kyoko face turn red like Tsuna and giggled softly. She tried to cover her nervousness and disappointed feeling because Tsuna let his hand go.

"It's okay," she murmured sofly.

No it's not okay, why you let go your hand?

Kyoko want to say that.

I want to feel that warmth again.

Yeah, she is really happy when she saw Tsuna holding her hand.

If I say I want to hold your hand, is it okay?

No, absolutely not okay, what if Haru-chan saw them.

What if Haru-chan misunderstood about them?

But ...

What if Haru-chan don't know?

What if Haru-chan don't have to know?

Yeah, she don't have to know. I would close this feeling. Put this feeling in a far away place, deep in my heart.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan." Kyoko turn her head when he called her. "I'll always listen whatever you want to talk."

Tsuna gave her a warm smile, what he doesn't know is that his smile makes Kyoko want to cry out loud and shout that because of him, she feels glommy like this. Because of him, she can't sleep cause his face is always on her mind. And because of him, she feel like a bad girl who want win his heart even though Haru love him. She want him so badly, Kyoko really want Tsuna know her feeling.

But, Kyoko just returned him her bright smile. Like she used to.

"I know Tsuna-kun, but I'm really good."

Tsuna sighing before giving her his smile. Tsuna wouldn't push Kyoko to tell him what's her problem. He would wait until she talks to him.

"Ne Tsuna-kun, why you wearing glasess?" Asked Kyoko.

Tsuna take off his glasess before he anwered, "I was reading some paperwork when I-pin came to ask me to help her buy her books.''

Kyoko nodded, this year is their final year in middle school. And Tsuna finally want to take the title of Vongola Decimo. After they graduate from high school, they will going to Italy.

"Kyoko-chan, your hand is freezing." Kyoko turn her head and saw her hand who become red.

"Ah! Mou, I forget my mitten," pout Kyoko.

Tsuna chuckled and took out his mitten on his bag and gave it to Kyoko.

"Take this Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko shakes her head, "What about you Tsuna-kun?"

"I'm okay, just wear this."

Kyoko nodded and put that mitten on her hand. But when she saw Tsuna freezing, Kyoko take one side of Tsuna's mitten and give back to Tsuna.

Tsuna look at her with quetion look before Kyoko graps his wirst with her hand without mitten.

"One for me, and one for you Tsuna-kun." Kyoko give his her bright smile. Tsuna's face turn deep red when Kyoko held his hand. He gave Kyoko a warm smile and successfully made the orange girl blushed so badly.

"Yeah, it's so warm Kyoko-chan."

"Eum."

Well, for this time Kyoko hope it's okay to be his friend. Maybe when the time always move, her feeling towards Tsuna will be gone with the time

END


End file.
